The Ultimate FNaF Creepypasta
Have you ever, EVER, wondered how things came to be here? How nightmares can be so real? How all the terrors are only here? In this very pizzeria? Well guess what? I'M a witness. THE ONLY witness. Of it ALL. My name I cannot say, because I am one of them. I am an animatronic. ONE OF THEM.............But what I'm about to say, NO ONE, not even the slightest bit, can deny it. This is the story.....The TRUE story........of how my friends and I came to be............. Chapter 1, In the Beginning My original name was Leon Parks. I was 6 years old, about to turn 7 in fact, when Fredbear's Family Diner first opened. My favorite animatronic out of them all, I couldn't decide, between Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Puppet, Plush Bonnie, Plushbear, Plushnight, or Nightlight. I couldn't decide. Really. You have no idea how hard it was for a 6-and-a-last-quarter-year-old to say who their favorite animatronic was. But then came the day......the day of the party. 1975 and it was 3:00 pm. I was so hyped. I was going to tell my little brother Patch to come and see The Puppet so he could sing " Happy Birthday " to me and brighten up my day as usual. I finally decided that he was my favorite. THE ONLY favorite. We were REALLY best friends and we would never break apart. EVER. We had a good time. Very good. Until something terrible happened. Someone hijacked the Nightlight suit and he took my little brother into the Safe Room. I don't know what happened to him. But he was never seen again. That night, I had terrible nightmares. I had a terrible dream where Fredbear, Plush Bonnie, and Nightlight were all, nightmarish animatronics coming after me in my house. There names were changed too, but not completely. Night''light'' was Night''mare, Fredbear was ''Nightmare Fredbear, and Plush ''Bonnie ''was ''Plushtrap. ''I had to play a game with him and Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear were chasing me around my house until 6:00 am. Then I finally woke up. The Plush Bonnie plushie was still there, and so were the other plushies. I was embarrassed. I had no idea the animatronics would NEVER come to life and NEVER chase me down. But Fredbear's Family Diner was only open for a year and it shut down on New Year's Eve. 8 years later, however, they built another place. But it was a pizzeria. Unlike Fredbear's. But, I was in for a surprise. Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and Puppet were still there! Of course, I was 15 and I was about to get a girlfriend, but I still liked the Puppet. And so that we did. I got a girlfriend, and after a good 10 months, we finally got married. I was happy. But then we found a boy. His name was Marty. We went to court and adopted him legally. But then the guy in the Nightlight suit came again. But this time he took Marty. I told him not to follow him. But he said he had cake. So I let him go, but unknown to him, I followed. And it turned out he took him out to his car this time, and not the Safe Room. He was murdered as Freddy stepped down to give cake to the children. Bonnie and Chica were playing songs with The Puppet, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie, and Foxy was playing with the kids in Pirates' Cove. My wife and I watched in shock as Freddy slowed down. The Children were getting angry by Freddy's hesitation. He wanted to save him, but he couldn't. He had to give cake to the children. From all the madness, I fainted. And of all people The Puppet caught me. He told us to take me to the hospital. There, I had died in under a minute. But then something happened. I was reborn. Well, not exactly. You see, I was put in a suit. A robot suit. And guess who's suit it was. It was The Puppet's. Chapter 2, the Terror Begins Category:Stories